Birthday Surprise
by Childhood Creations
Summary: Just a rushed drabble for Sado's birthday! Phia and Sado are invited out to dinner but are surprised by a party from their friends instead to celebrate the birth dates of their two friends! Mild sexual themes, rated M for safety. Sado/F!OC Happy birthday, Sado! Likely to be amended soon. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


Phia was nestled comfortably in Sado's chest, secured by his strong arms that wrapped loosely around her shoulder and waist. The couple was deep in sleep on the couch, Sado peaking awake every half hour but falling back to sleep a little while later. Sado generally spent his birthday alone or some years he would spend it with Ichigo, so it was comforting to be laid up against the couch with someone he cared so much for with little concern for the rest of the day.  
A faint knock at the door pulled both Sado and Phia from their slumber, "'Hime." Phia grumbled and rolled over into Sado's chest. She was asleep again.  
"Come on in." Sado announced, the two of them were notoriously bad at locking the door when they were home- with all their running about and constant presence of friends it didn't seem necessary to lock the door unless they would be gone for extended periods. As such, the door was hardly locked.

Orihime stepped inside, slipping off her shoes and heading into view. "Oh! I'm sorry! I can come back later?"

"It's fine. What do you need?" Sado shifted himself to be more angled toward Orihime and still keep Phia comfortable.

"Phia left her project journal at the school earlier. I thought she'd like it back before she realised it's gone!" She held up a small, battered up journal with small sketches on the cover and Phia's name written with little detail in the upper corner. Orihime smiled brightly and sat it on the small table next to her.  
"Ichigo and I are going to grab Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki later and go out to eat at that new resturant, we are hoping you two will join us?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 7:30 or so. I'll text you when Tatsuki decides where we're going!"

"Perfect. Thank you, Ori-Ori." Phia waved her hand lamely and rolled herself onto her side so she could see Orihime. The two exchanged cheerful smiles and Phia blew her friend a kiss. "See you soon." Orihime nodded and waved herself off and left the apartment. It was 5:15.

Phia crawled up more into Sado's lap, still in a haze of sleep as she nipped gently at his neck and resettled herself. He gave her a small smile and nonchalantly slid his hand further down and cupped against her ass. If she wanted to play, he'd satisfy her.  
She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kissing any bit of his skin that came near her lips. Sado ran one hand up her back, the other remaining tightly gripped to her ass, he traced small figures on her back and kissed the top of her head. They were both calm but knowing. Granted, the two of them still remained virgins and had no intentions of sex until it felt "right", they still did enjoy occasionally teasing the boundaries with each other.  
Phia let one of her arms drop from around his neck and slide down his chest, coming to a rest at his hips. There was a short pause that broke once Sado felt a bite on his neck that sent him into shivers and her fingers prodded into an erogenous zone, a deep groan reverberated through his chest. "Ph-"

* * *

The taunts and teasing played out until almost 6:45 when Phia's phone began to cry out for her attention. Grumbling, Sado pulled himself off of Phia and she hopped up off the couch and skipped her way to her phone, lilac curls bouncing behind her, the tips barely grazing against her hips and giving Sado an unmarred view of her round, naked posterior. She loomed over her phone for a quick moment and then clicked her phone closed. A charming smile spread cheek to cheek as she sauntered her way to her beloved. "Make yourself decent, now!" She giggled, leaning over him to kiss his forehead and grab her bra behind his head on the back of the couch.

He reluctantly stood, naked as the day he was born and headed off to the bedroom, he was intending for pants and a green sleeved shirt as opposed to putting back on his school uniform. Phia changed herself into a blue spring dress, befitting of the season and pulled her hair off to the side in a braid.

Both Sado and Phia's phone's rang as both were trying to finish dressing and freshening up. "What's up?" Phia asked, answering both phones at the same time before Sado reached them. She was met with Ichigo and Orihime's voices on the phones. "We're on our way!" She announced and clicked both of the phones closed. "They're getting impatient, it seems!" Phia grunted, "we just got their text! Like... Ten minutes ago!" Sado shrugged and Phia turned to him with a wide cheshire smile. She always found it funny how they had been so nude and lewd just minutes ago and now looked like they could be mature adults in public! Sado grabbed Phia's bag, both ran out the door, Phia calling for him to lock it before she reached the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sado asked, realising he hadn't actually been told anything.

"We're going to Ichigo's to meet up." The small woman announced cheerfully, taking her bag from Sado and crossing it over her body and wrapping her arm around Sado's.

They arrived at the Kurosaki residents/clinic at exactly fifteen minutes later, Orihime being the only one present to greet them. "You're here!" She singed, wrapping her arms tightly around Phia and smiling brightly at the two. "Let's head inside while we wait for the others!"

Orihime released the small woman and turned back toward the clinic, leading them inside. Phia and Sado both followed her quietly until they passed through the entrance. It was dead silent inside. This was a first for the Kurosaki clinic, that was for sure.  
Phia for a moment thought it was odd, but then knew what was about to happen, if she wanted to question it she would have been cut off as all of their friends and family came out of each and ever crook of the clinic shouting surprise as streams of colourful paper bombarded the air around them. Phia squealed in delight, Sado just giving a warm smile to those who had made a grand effort to surprise the two for their birthday's, Phia was born the 5th, while Sado's on the 7th a year prior. Today marked Sado's 18th and the other day had been Phia's 17th.

The couple was stormed by their loved ones and as Phia was dragged off by Orihime and Yuzu, she managed to give a smile to Sado as his band mates, Ichigo and Uryuu pulled him in another direction. The clinic for that day did not tend to medical patients, they all rejoiced loudly and enjoyed themselves for the night. There were mostly just small gifts, Rukia and Renji for some reason giving Sado a parakeet. Phia was dumbfounded to what would possibly possessed them to get him such a present, but the thing was cute- she didn't mind. The prize of Phia's presents was a leather bound journal her uncle had discovered back with diagrams of the night sky and notes of all things celestial- fact and fiction.

Yuzu and Orihime had made an oversized cake with bright decorations and two candles; one in the shape of a "p" the other and "s" and written by icing was "I Love You!" and "Happy Birthday!"

It wasn't until late into the night that the festivities died down and guests began to depart. Phia had slipped outside with her uncle around eleven with her new tome, reading over it and watching the night sky in earnest. Yuzu had at some point simply fallen asleep on a chair, Orihime was still bouncing between the entire home from person to person until Ichigo plopped her on the couch next to Yuzu and told her she needed to sit for at least a minute. Anyone who wasn't incredibly close to the Karakura gang had already left or was heading out. Phia's uncle, foster brother, Uryuu, Orihime, Kiego, Tatsuki, a couple girls, Ichigo and his family were all that remained.

Keigo had managed to flirt his way into taking a friend of Phia and Orihime's home and he waved himself off. Uryuu finally convinced Orihime to leave and dragged the busty ginger toward her apartment with Tatsuki following behind closely.

Phia and Sado looked over the clinic and began to try and assist in cleaning it up until Phia's uncle and Ichigo shooed them off and told them to go home- they did have school the next day after all. Irvin offered, thankfully, to take the parakeet until the two had proper accommodations for the bird in their apartment.

Sado gathered their things and ushered Phia out the door with a wave and thanks called out to the others.  
The two were rather quiet most the walk home until finally Phia spoke up, they stood on the bridge where Sado and Phia had first announced (albeit still in mild denial) their affection for one another. How far they'd come. "happy birthday, ol hoath." Sado pulled up her hand that was entangled in his and kissed it gently.

"Happy birthday, mi amor."

_ol hoath and Mi amor mean "My love" in Enochian and Spanish, respectively._


End file.
